kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of shops (Sky FC)/Bose
This is a list of shops in in the region of Bose. City of Bose Lucir Orbal Factory Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+5% |item_2= HP 1 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=Max HP+5% |item_3= Mind 1 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=ATS+5% |item_4= Attack 1 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=STR+5%/DEF-5% |item_5= Shield 1 |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=ADF+5 |item_6= Evade 1 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=AGL+1 |item_7= Impede 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 20% success. |item_8= Impede 2 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 50% success. |item_9= Action 1 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=SPD+10% |item_10= Blind |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_11= Cast 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=Time to cast arts is cut. |item_12= Move 1 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=MOV+1 |item_13= EP Cut 1 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=Arts' EP cost -10%. |item_14= EP 1 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=Max EP+5% |item_15= Hit 1 |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=DEX+5 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Sein Arms & Guards Pile Rod |item_1_cost=600 mira |item_1_attr=STR+7/RNG+1 |item_2= Stun Rod |item_2_cost=2000 mira |item_2_attr=STR+20/RNG+1 |item_3= Kunai |item_3_cost=800 mira |item_3_attr=STR+7 |item_4= Dual Razors |item_4_cost=2500 mira |item_4_attr=STR+21 |item_5= Blitz |item_5_cost=2000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+22/RNG+2 |item_6= Armor Vest |item_6_cost=800 mira |item_6_attr=DEF+10/ADF+2 |item_7= Leather Jacket |item_7_cost=2000 mira |item_7_attr=DEF+25/ADF+2 |item_8= Spikes |item_8_cost=800 mira |item_8_attr=DEF+5 |item_9= Work Boots |item_9_cost=1500 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+8/MOV+1 |item_10= Silver Earring |item_10_cost=200 mira |item_10_attr=Prevents poison |item_11= White Bracelet |item_11_cost=200 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents blind |item_12= Lighter |item_12_cost=500 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents freeze |item_13= Black Bangle |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents sleep |item_14= Pearl Earring |item_14_cost=500 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents seal |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Frieden Hotel Bose Market Spence Pharmacy Tear Balm |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Purging Balm |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_3= Softening Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Cures freeze/petrify |item_4= Smelling Salts |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_5= Reviving Balm |item_5_cost=200 mira |item_5_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Trayton Foods Tri-Colored Rice |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=A blend of red, yellow, and black husked rice. |item_2= Aged Miso |item_2_cost=300 mira |item_2_attr=An Eastern seasoning made by fermenting steamed grains. |item_3= Vintage Wine |item_3_cost=300 mira |item_3_attr=A thoroughly aged, potent liquor. |item_4= Fresh Milk |item_4_cost=50 mira |item_4_attr=Freshly drawn milk delivered daily from the farm. |item_5= Fresh Eggs |item_5_cost=10 mira |item_5_attr=Newly laid eggs from free-range chickens. |item_6= Sharp Cheese |item_6_cost=30 mira |item_6_attr=Ripened cheese made from freshly drawn milk. |item_7= Milled Flour |item_7_cost=4 mira |item_7_attr=The most basic of ingredients. |item_8= Marbled Steak |item_8_cost=100 mira |item_8_attr=A mouthwatering cut of meat, tender and marbled with fat. |item_9= Maple Sugar |item_9_cost=4 mira |item_9_attr=A natural sweetener made from boiled-down tree sap. |item_10= Kibbled Salt |item_10_cost=4 mira |item_10_attr=Coarsely ground rock salt. |item_11= Olive Oil |item_11_cost=16 mira |item_11_attr=Oil taken from the olives of a tree laden with fruit. |item_12= Fresh Herb |item_12_cost=10 mira |item_12_attr=A sweet herb with a pleasant fragrance. |item_13= Black Pepper |item_13_cost=10 mira |item_13_attr=Whole black pepper. |item_14= Red Pepper |item_14_cost=10 mira |item_14_attr=A discernibly red hot pepper. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Buck's Greengrocery Flaky Potato |item_1_cost=10 mira |item_1_attr=A small succulent potato. |item_2= Crisp Onion |item_2_cost=10 mira |item_2_attr=A large onion with a nice crunchy texture. |item_3= Dirty Carrot |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr=A sweet carrot great for cooking. |item_4= Luscious Orange |item_4_cost=20 mira |item_4_attr=A hand-picked fruit from a farming village. |item_5= Ripe Apple |item_5_cost=20 mira |item_5_attr=A succulent treat harvested after it has grown to maturity. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Katrina's Confectionery Sweet Sponge Cake |item_1_cost=250 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP/SPD+15% |item_2= Floral Jelly |item_2_cost=300 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 550HP/Cures poison |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Felicia's Hardware Store Work Helmet |item_1_cost=1000 mira |item_1_attr=DEF+3 |item_2= Laundry Pole |item_2_cost=500 mira |item_2_attr=STR+7/RNG+2 |item_3= Paring Knives |item_3_cost=500 mira |item_3_attr=STR+10 |item_4= Insulating Tape |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures mute |item_5= EP Charge |item_5_cost=500 mira |item_5_attr=Restores 100EP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Paul & Elke's Outlet Strega-J |item_1_cost=1000 mira |item_1_attr=DEF+6/MOV+1 |item_2= Red Scarf |item_2_cost=1000 mira |item_2_attr=DEF+2 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Minuet's Magazine Stand Liberl News - Issue 2Only available before completing quest Missing Airliner. |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=S.C. 1202 Airliner 'Linde' has Vanished! |item_2= Liberl News - Issue 3Only available after completing quest Missing Airliner and before completing quest South Block Burglary. |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=S.C. 1202 Disappearance of the Linde |item_3= Liberl News - Issue 4Only available after completing quest South Block Burglary. |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=S.C. 1202 Bandits Arrested! Missing Linde Case Solved! |item_4= Carnelia - Chapter 1 |item_4_cost=1000 mira |item_4_attr=The Imperial Chronicle |item_5= Carnelia - Chapter 2 |item_5_cost=1000 mira |item_5_attr=The Train Station |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Kirsche Bar Mouthful Soup |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 300HP/Cures mute |item_2= Red Tail Soup |item_2_cost=350 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 250HP/Cures seal |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Ravennue Village Emile General Goods Fresh Milk |item_1_cost=50 mira |item_1_attr=Freshly drawn milk delivered daily from the farm. |item_2= Fresh Eggs |item_2_cost=10 mira |item_2_attr=Newly laid eggs from free-range chickens. |item_3= Sharp Cheese |item_3_cost=30 mira |item_3_attr=Ripened cheese made from freshly drawn milk. |item_4= Luscious Orange |item_4_cost=20 mira |item_4_attr=A hand-picked fruit from a farming village. |item_5= Ripe Apple |item_5_cost=20 mira |item_5_attr=A succulent treat harvested after it has grown to maturity. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} The Moonlight Path Limon Apple Ice Cream |item_1_cost=250 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 300HP |item_2= Fresh Juice |item_2_cost=250 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 300HP/Cures petrify |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Apple Valleria Shore The Kingfisher Inn Lenard Deep-Fried Smelt |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Boiled Miso Carp |item_2_cost=200 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 300HP |item_3= Grilled Rainbow |item_3_cost=200 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 400HP |item_4= Rockfish Skewer |item_4_cost=300 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 500HP |item_5= Salmon Meuniere |item_5_cost=400 mira |item_5_attr=Heals 600HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Sophina Haken Gate Rest Stop |-|Shop= Vegetable Sandwich |item_1_cost=150 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 150HP |item_2= Potluck in a Shell |item_2_cost=200 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 50HP/Cures K.O. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} |-|Rest= Nebel Valley Whemler's Mountain Hut Red Tail Soup |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 250HP/Cures seal |item_2= Tear Balm |item_2_cost=200 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 200HP |item_3= Purging Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_4= Softening Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures freeze/petrify |item_5= Insulating Tape |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Cures mute |item_6= Reviving Balm |item_6_cost=200 mira |item_6_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=12 |trade_mirage=12 }} Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky FC Shops Category:Data Lists